


Warm Inside

by toooldforfandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldforfandom/pseuds/toooldforfandom
Summary: Peridot learns that gifts don't need to be physical to be appreciated.





	

“Lapis!” Peridot yelled from outside the barn, “Lapis! Come look!”

No sound came from the barn and Peridot peeked to check if the blue gem was actually there, her hands in the air holding six metal balls in the air.

“Laaaaaaaaapiiiii”

“What!? I’m here.” interrupted a morose voice coming from behind, startling Peridot, who immediately felt one of the balls drop on her head and the rest to the ground.

“Ouch, don’t scare me like that! You broke it and almost broke me!”

“You started by yelling like that, I’m sure even Steven heard you.” Lapis replied, looking to the distance where Beach City and the temple was located.

“That would be agreeable, he has excellent taste,” Peridot said, considering the possibility but discarding it almost immediately. “I want to show you first! You need to stand there.“

Lapis simply smiled at Peridot’s enthusiasm and walked to the spot under the truck’s shadow where Peridot was pointing. Then she raised her eyebrows waiting for the next step.

Very slowly the metal balls in the ground floated in the air, surrounding her. “Oh, you can move metal with your mind…” she said slowly.

“Har, har. That’s old news, let me adjust the height… the sun was lower when I tried it out this morning.”

The balls moved almost randomly, some up and some down before Lapis was able to understand what Peridot was doing: in the ground there were hundreds of tiny dots of light orbiting around her, caused by even smaller holes in the metal balls floating in the air just high enough to escape the truck’s shadow.

“This is pretty, how long did it take you?”

“I haven’t finished yet, close your eyes!” Peridot said, frowning in concentration.

“Oh, okay.” Lapis replied, closing her eyes. Peridot almost let the balls fall in surprise, it was the first time she had seen Lapis drop her guard near her.

She continued moving the balls, cursing the Earth’s sun for continuing moving upwards in the sky making it difficult to guess the changes she needed to make. And for some reason she really wanted it to be perfect.

“Okay, you can open your eyes” Peridot said after a while, proud of herself.

The blue gem slowly opened her eyes and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Around her the tiny dots no longer moved randomly, they slowly moved in unison in the shape of a galaxy, their galaxy. Homeworld’s galaxy.

“I know I can’t go back to Homeworld and it has changed too much for you to ever call it home again…” Peridot mumbled.

Lapis said nothing and she couldn’t help but continue, “I love my life here and meeting Steven and being a Crystal Gem, and living with you but… sometimes I miss it and I thought maybe you missed it too.”

“This is beautiful, Peridot…” Lapis said, finally breaking out of her trance and looking at Peridot like it was the first time she had seen her. “Thank you.”

Peridot laughed embarrassed, feeling neither big or small, but warm inside.


End file.
